


Running with the wolves

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 5





	Running with the wolves

_**Arthur is a wolf blood. He can shift into a wolf wich is the same color as his hair. In his wolf Form his eyes are yellow. He can shift whenever he want into both froms, but when he's to angry his veins get black, his eyes get yellow and he must shift into his wolf shape, where he's angry as well, and short out of control. So far no one noticed it in his 43 years of life. He sometimes go into the woods running in his wolf Form, wich calms him down. His wolf has the same color as his hair, and hes bigger and taller than a normal wolf.** _

_**He's afraid that everyone is afraid of him when they find out his secret. It was and is hard for him to not loose control in gun, fist or knife fights. As I said, when he's to angry he get yellow eyes, black veins, and he must shift into his wolf shape. He sits on the cliff from the camp at Horseshoe Overlook. His feet dangling in the air. His spurs sometimes rub at the ege of the cliff with a little clicking sound. Suddenly he hears steps coming closer. He sees, hears and smell as good as a wolf does.** _

_**,,Relax it's just me. May I have a seat?" Dutch says.** _

_**I calm down immediately and nod. He sits down next to me on the edge of the cliff. My whole body starts to tingle again. Butterflies start to fly in my stomach. As always when I see him. At least in the last two years. There I felt on love with him. But I guess he will hate me if I tell him that I felt in love with him. Luckily I killed Micah, and Dutch is himself again.** _

_**,,You alright there son?" He asks.** _

_**,,Yeah."** _

_**,,Dont lie to me. I know I hate lies." He answers.** _

_**I sigh.** _

_**,,You will hate me, or probably throw me out, maybe both when I tell you." I say sad.** _

_**,,Why should I?" He asks.** _

_**,,I-I...." I stutter.** _

_**Suddenly I don't feel that strong anymore. Rather anxious. For the first time in my life.** _

_**,,Goddammit!" I whisper.** _

_**,,Shhh. Take your time. Relax." He says.** _

_**,,I'm a wolfblood, and I felt in love with you." I whisper.** _

_**He almost didn't hear it so quietly I said it, but he understood it anyway. Awkward silence. It makes me nervous. They all know what wolfblood's are. Hosea once read a book out loud at the campfire about 'em some time ago. They were monsters in that book. Who can't control themselves. But Dutch has to see, that I have a lot of control about my wolf. I mean if I didn't have it, they would have been dead a long time ago, or at least would know my secret.** _

_**,,Dutch, I'm sorry. I just was afraid that you think that I'm a monster like them in the book. I can control my wolf verry well as ya can see." I whisper with shaky voice.** _

_**But still no answer. Did he leaf? Nah I would have heard that. Shit. I messed up! A tear run down my left cheek. The last time I cryed I was 14. A long time ago. A sob left my mouth.** _

_**,,I-I guess I'm gonna leave now. Th-thank ya Dutch f-for saving me. For th-them years. The good and the bad ones." I sob.** _

_**Then I try to stand up, but a hand on my left shoulder stops me. What does he want? Yell at me? Push me of the cliff?** _


End file.
